Promises
by Damon'sHumanity
Summary: When Edward leaves in NM, Jess and Angela become better friends to Bella instead of isolating her. Jess gets sick of Bella's moping so she gives her a makeover. What happens when a new guy that looks ALOTlike Edward comes along & says he's related to him!


Promises-A Twilight Fanfiction

BPOV:

He left me. September 22nd, my world came crashing down. He told me he didn't love me…that he was leaving with his family…that he didn't want me anymore and that I wasn't good for him. I couldn't take it when he said that so I squeezed my eyes shut for five seconds, letting my tears fall…and when I reopened my eyes, he was gone. I had blacked out but instead of the blackness I'd needed to comfort me, I'd gotten the very painful flashbacks of our time together. He'd promised me he'd be there for me as long as I needed him and he lied.

I vaguely remember who had found me and helped me walk back to the house…it was Jessica and Angela. They took me straight up to bed and tried unsuccessfully to talk to me. It's been 7 days since that unbearable incident…when _he_ left me. They come over every day but I don't have the energy to talk to them. Jessica has become a better person than I thought possible…she cares about someone other than herself for a change…me. Angela says she prays for me every night.

When I go to school…it's the same routine…They walk me to all my classes and I just let them…not even talking the whole time. I haven't fixed Charlie's dinner since that night and he always sends up TV Dinner's for me when Jessica and Angela get there…I never eat them…I barely eat at school…I don't sleep well because the night is filled with horrific nightmares about _him_. People probably gossip about how unhealthy I've begun to look since…_they_ left…but I don't care enough to pay attention.

Well…I guess it's time for another day of school…how wonderful. Welcome to another day where I try unsuccessfully to not think about how perfect my life _was_. I looked at my alarm clock…it's said 7:00 AM and I had been thinking for surely over half an hour. Looks like I'd beat it again. I switched it off (it goes off at 7:15) and threw on an outfit that I knew was clean but didn't bother to know what it actually looked like. I trudged downstairs painfully slow, hoping Charlie was already gone so I wouldn't have to make it look like I was going to eat breakfast.

Luckily, when I got downstairs he wasn't there and neither was the cruiser. I sat down in one of the chairs a the dinner table, wondering what Jessica and Angela would say to me today. They were starting to get very annoying with their persistent cries for me to get over _them_. I grabbed the keys and got into the truck and drove silently to school. When I got out, Jessica and Angela were right beside me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella? How are you? You don't look so good…did you sleep at all last night? I'm so worried about you…I don't even know how Edward could've done this to you." Angela said serenely. As she said his name, tears poured down my face and her hand clasped over her mouth as she realized what she'd done. They both knew that saying any of _their_ name's around me was taboo.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean…" I cut Angela off,

"I don't want to hear it, Angela! I don't need your pity…why don't you both just butt out?! Leave. Me. ALONE!" I shouted. She blinked in hurt and confusion before running away sobbing.

"Bella Swan, why did you do that? Stop pushing us away! She was only trying to help and you made her cry." Jessica said. We walked to class in stony silence and ignored each other. Angela and Jessica had switched to all of my classes except Angela didn't have first hour with us. But I was finally getting some peace because Jessica was giving me the cold shoulder.

By the time lunch came around, I was feeling a little guilty. Throughout all of my classes, Angela had been sneaking teary-eyed glances at me. But she wouldn't talk to me so I couldn't apologize to her. I went in line with them and bought my usual water bottle while they got full trays. My stomach growled for the first time in ages, and I glanced at what they were serving…pizza. Why not? I bought a slice with my water and followed them back to the table. When they noticed my tray, their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You're gonna let flies in." I mumbled. They clamped their mouths shut and stared at me as I ate. When I took the first bite, I felt ravenous but I didn't want shove it all in my mouth at once because I'd look like a pig. I forced myself to eat slow, but I savored every bite. I couldn't starve myself anymore.

I looked up at my only true friends and they were whispering. I shrugged, maybe they'd tell me later. I finished the pizza and actually drank the whole water bottle this time.

I got up and threw away my trash and they followed me. I slowed my pace so they could walk with me and stared at Angela. She still looked kind of sad.

"Angela, I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning…it was wrong and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you just hit my sore spot." I said.

"I'm sorry, too, Bella…I shouldn't have brought him up." she said and hugged me. I hugged her back for the first time in a while. After Angela and I made up, the rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon enough, it was time to leave.

As they walked me to the truck, Angela said,

"Well, I can't come over tonight…I'm baby sitting my brother because it's my parent's anniversary. See you tomorrow, Bella." I nodded and she left. Jessica followed me home in her car, which was unusual; she never does that…she always comes over later on. I got out and Jessica said,

"Go up to your room, I'll be inside in a sec." I nodded and shrugged and walked inside and up to my room.

10 minutes later, Jess finally came up…she had a large bag slung over her shoulder.

"Bella, I'm sick of you moping around…I'm giving you a makeover. You better do what I tell you to." she warned. My mouth popped open in surprise but I finally relented. She smiled victoriously and said,

"It will take a while. Just close your eyes and relax. I promise you'll look good." That worried me, but I trusted her enough to let her have control…everyone had better style than I did. And then I actually fell into the best, deep, dreamless sleep I'd had in over a week.

-------

I woke up because of a camera flash and Jessica's high-pitched giggle. My eyes fluttered open and I felt different. She shoved a mirror in my face and my eyes widened. This couldn't be me…at all…I was sure that dare I say it…A-Alice couldn't perform such a fashion miracle.

My chocolate brown hair had been cut to one inch below my shoulders, making it way curlier than it used to be, and it now had caramel highlights too. I was wearing black mascara, brown eyeliner and golden-brown eye shadow, and toffee-colored shimmering lip gloss. I had on a brown halter dressy top with a denim skirt that ended two inches above my knees and…oh no! She put me in…_two inch brown HEELS_! This would NOT fly.

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked pretty damn happy with herself as she chirped, "Well what do you think?"

"Jess it all looks awesome, but…the heels have to go." I said sheepishly. She shook her head sharply and said, "Nope, I'll train you to walk in them, but they are staying and you are wearing this outfit to school tomorrow." I scowled.

"Fine, you win Jessica. But what am I going to do in the morning?" I sighed.

"Well, first, go change and wash that makeup off in your bathroom. Second, I'm spending the night so I can show you how to do it. And third, we're fixing dinner for your dad, so hurry up before he gets home." she instructed. I nodded and she handed me my previous clothes. I ran to the bathroom and shimmied out of the clothes…they had actually looked tolerable and hadn't taken forever to do either. I yanked off the heels and quickly put on my old outfit.

My old one was atrocious, I noticed for the first time. I was wearing a blue and white t-shirt with navy sweats. I am neglecting myself…would A-Alice approve? I mentally winced as I thought of my ex-best friend's name. I hurriedly washed all of my make up off and when I was done…my face still looked pretty. I was smiling for the first time since he'd started acting distant…I walked out of the bathroom and Jess dragged me downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen and Jessica said, "While you were in the bathroom, I went into your fridge, freezer, and cabinets and I explored. We're making hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, and my own special potato salad recipe."

I peered at her quizzically and she said, "What? My mom taught me how to cook, too. Hold on, I brought my Apple® clock radio and my iPod with me…we can put on music while we're cooking! Let me go get it, BRB!" I nodded and got out a pan for hamburgers, a pot for the macaroni, and a big glass bowl for the potato salad. I went to grab salt and pepper for seasoning the hamburgers like I usually do but Jessica came back and startled me.

"You know what makes them taste better?" she said, maneuvering past me, she moved around a lot of seasonings until she got to the back and grabbed one. "Adobes seasoning…mmm! Oh, but keep those out, I need them."

I started the hamburgers and flipped them and she sprinkled a little bit of Adobe on each patty and we also boiled the macaroni (and the potatoes and eggs) and when it was done she drained the water and fixed it. She poured in half the cheese packet, a little bit of milk, a slice of real cheese, and salt and pepper. Then, she stirred it swiftly. I heard Charlie come in and hang up his belt. He walked in the kitchen calling,

"Bells? Oh and Jessica too. God Bella! Uh, your hair looks…great…different…wow. Guess you're feeling better then, huh. You two cooking? Smells good…uh I'll be in the den watching game if you girls need anything." I nodded and Jessica said,

"Thanks, Mr. Swan. Dinner will be ready soon, sir." Charlie blushed.

"Aw Jessica, no need to be all formal with me…call me Charlie." Jessica smiled as he walked out. I turned the stove off and pulled out a plate. I put a paper towel on top of it and put the four hamburgers on it.

I got out the ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise, and the hamburger buns. Jessica smiled at me and swiped the mayo, salt and pepper and then she asked,

"Wait…you guys DO have Tony Chachere's seasoning, right?" I nodded and got it out for her. She squirted in the mayonnaise with the diced eggs and potatoes and stirred. Then she lightly sprinkled the salt and pepper in and then she started pouring in a lot of the Tony's seasoning. She stirred it some more until it was well mixed. We called Charlie in and he sat down at the table and grabbed two hamburgers and two helpings of potato salad and mac-n-cheese and put it on his plate. I handed him the mayo and ketchup before he could ask for it and he smiled at me in thanks. As he prepared his food, Jessica and me prepared ours and we started eating.

When we were finished, Charlie excused himself to go watch the game so Jess and I washed the dishes and decided to go up to my room. Then the phone rang so I picked it up for Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bells, it's Angela."

"Hey Angela, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to know how you liked the new look and I can't wait to see!"

"Oh you were in on it too? Well Jess did a great job…I look SO different!"

"Awesome! So I also heard from my mother that there is a new nurse in town and that she enrolled her son at Forks High and he's a senior like us. I think this could be good for you, Bella, I really do."

"Well, Angela I don't think I'm quite ready to move on yet…barely any time has passed and I know I still love him. I mean, whenever at least one of you guys don't stay over, I cry myself to sleep. I have nightmares every night, no matter what and it always concerns him breaking my heart and _leaving_. So, I don't think it will work, but we'll see."

"Alright, you do have a point. I don't want you to be hurting, okay? Just know that we'll always be there for you, Bella. ALWAYS."

"Okay Ang, well I have to go to the bathroom so you can either wait for me and talk to Jess for a minute or talk to me tomorrow."

"No thanks, Bells. I've told you everything already so I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Okay, bye Ang!"

"Bye, Bells! See ya."

I hung up and ran upstairs to the bathroom quickly. When I got out, Jessica was waiting for me in my room. I flopped down beside her on my bed and said,

"So what are we going to do right now, Jess?"

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to walk in heels, Bella. Here." she replied, handing the heels to me. I groaned and put them on.

She spent hours teaching me how to walk in them until I stopped stumbling as I practiced walking around in my room. Wow, I can't believe I actually mastered walking in heels…Al-uh _she _would have been proud. It hurt to think of her just as much as it did to think about _him_.

My digital alarm clock read that it was 11:37 PM so we went to bed. Luckily Jess has a sleeping bag with her…

--

The next day at school, we decided to take Jessica's car and she helped me with my makeup this morning too. If it sounds possible, I looked better than last night! Angela walked up to us as we climbed out of Jessica's car. When she saw me, her eyes popped open wide.

"Wow Bella! You really look GREAT! Jess you did awesome with her!" Angela gushed and high-fived Jessica.

"I know right…I'm really proud of my masterpiece!" Jessica giggled.

"That new guy just showed up, I think." Angela whispered, pointing to the silver 2009 Ford Mustang V6 Convertible that had just entered the parking lot.

"So? We have to get to class because there is five minutes until first hour, and I don't want to be late." I said, adding silently, _Plus I would rather try and avoid the stares about my new look as much as possible, too!_

--

There first four classes went by unbearably slow, even though Jessica or Angela were in all of the classes. All of the guys had stared at me. But finally, it was time for lunch. The place where ALL the stares would go on me and where I'd get my first glimpse of the new guy. I didn't have any classes with him so far, so I hadn't seen him yet but there were whispers going around like crazy saying that he was the new hottest guy in school. What ever. As I walked to the lunch room, Jess and Ang caught up with me and I'm pretty sure they were talking about him.

"OMG but he seriously looks almost just like HIM." Jessica whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ang whispered back. Who the hell were they talking about?! I turned on my heel to face them and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said. They smiled back and Jessica launched into her usual chatter.

"Well, we were just about to catch up with you. Are you going to eat lunch again, they're serving tacos today? Plus, I've got something to tell you."

"Okay, yeah I'm eating, and what're you gonna tell me?" I said.

"Cool. Okay, I've gotta tell you about the new guy. I had Spanish II with him and his name is Dalen Masen. He is very quiet and keeps to himself, but he is gorgeous." She looked like she wanted to say more on the topic of his looks but she didn't, oddly enough.

As we entered the lunchroom, we went straight to the line. I was ahead of Jess and Ang and I hurriedly got my food and paid. Jess and Ang caught up with and we went to our usual table. As we ate, Mike had been telling jokes. There was one that I laughed really hard about, actually.

"Well, my mom took me to the doctor the other day and asked him 'Why is his brain the size of a pea?' and then the doctor said, 'Well it's swollen right now.'" he said. Everyone laughed at that one, it was a really good one! That was when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

I turned around quickly, startled. It was a face that held such a striking resemblance to _him_ that I almost cried right there and then. He had the same face, pale and perfect, baby blue eyes, and short, spiky bronze hair.

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan?" he asked…his voice even sounded similar. I nodded confusedly.

"I am Dalen Masen and I need to talk to you alone. Um, some guy named Lee told me where you were…it's important."

"O-okay, let me just throw my food away." I said nervously. I threw my Styrofoam tray into the garbage and he'd already thrown his away. Dalen…_Masen_…could he be a descendant from _his_ human family?! Impossible, no…but he looks _so_ much like…no it couldn't be.

We walked outside to the picnic benches and sat down. Luckily they were dry and it wasn't raining.

"So why do you need to talk to me, uh Dalen? Aren't you new?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, but I need to know something. Do you have any way of contacting Edward or Carlisle Cullen?" he asked. I winced at the names and said,

"Uh E-Edward is my e-ex boyfriend…I have his cell phone number…but he probably wouldn't answer any calls from me. Why?" I said, wincing over my words.

"Well my mother and I need to see them…or talk to them…as soon as possible. My mother is a nurse at Forks Hospital, and she asked where Carlisle was and they said that he'd just moved and that the only person who might have any way of contacting him was you." he finished.

"Ok I get why they would say that and why you might come to me to get their number or something, but what I don't get is _why you are so hell-bent on contacting them._" I said, frustrated.

His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but then the bell rang.

"I've got to go to class, can I come over to your house later? I really need your help to talk to the Cullens. The people at the hospital gave my mother and I your address too. Please?" he pleaded. I nodded unsurely. Then we parted ways and Angela caught up with me. Jess didn't have Biology right now, she had a Math class.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay? Jessica was going to warn you about how much he looked like…uh _him_, but we didn't want to upset you even more…" Angela trailed off.

"Nothing happened, he just wanted to know something about…_them_, I'm fine, and you guys were probably right not to tell me…" I said.

"Okay, Bella. Let's just hope nothing else goes wrong." Ang said. I nodded as we stepped into the classroom. I went to my lab table and she went to hers. I had no partner, but she was with Ben. Sometimes, I would look over at _his_ old chair, and want to cry hysterically.

"Hello Mr. Banner, I was told to have you sign this slip. Where do I sit?" the voice was sort of familiar…I looked up and was surprised to see Dalen once again. He was so like…_no I can't think about him!_

"Ah, Mr. Masen, here is your slip. The only open seat is next to Miss Swan over there. You're just in time, we're about to start a new partner project today." Mr. Banner said.

Dalen nodded at Mr. Banner and took his slip back and came to sit beside me. He smiled in a friendly way and I forced myself to smile back…noticing that his grin reminded me so much of…_him_, that it hurt.

**Okay this is a new story that I wanted to start this summer and I have been working on the plot for quite some time now. I'd like to thank all of the people who helped me with it: Natalye, Christa, Sarah, Brooke, and Kelcy! This story wouldn't have such an awesome plot without you guys! REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**


End file.
